Caring You
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Com Caring You, de Laputa:Castle In The Sky, Harry pensa numa Ginny que é raptada e pensa em ir salvá-la(Vencedora do Concurso de fics HG do BecoDiagonal)


Kimi o nosete  
  
Carring You  
  
Autora : Slytherin Princess  
  
Música : Kimi o Nosete – Laputa : Castle In The Sky OST  
  
Sipnose : " Abandona-se um lar, uma família... Abandona-se a vida... Tudo pelo amor"  
  
- Onde estás…? – o famoso Harry Potter observava o pôr-do-sol , do seu quarto, naquela mesma janela onde no 1º ano tinha feito festas a Hedwig, a sua linda coruja das neves.   
  
Com vista directa para o lago, Harry via o sol a pôr-se no horizonte, reflectindo os seus braços de ouro e quentes como o Verão sob o lago. Apesar do calor começar a aparecer, Harry sentia frio. O frio da saudade que o seu coração emanava por todo o seu corpo. Desde que Ginny Weasley tinha sido raptada que ele aprendera a chorar... Chorava todas as noites, não comia, não bebia. Apenas estava vivo porque Hermione Granger obrigava-o, a ele, e a Ron, irmão de Ginny, a engolirem qualquer coisa. Dumbledore parecia não fazer nada. Quantas vezes não tinha Harry pedido-lhe ajuda? Quantas vezes o caso fora reencaminhado para uma pessoa da Ordem? Quantas vezes pensara Harry ocupar o lugar dos Aurores e partir ele próprio em busca de Ginny?  
  
Ele sabia que ela estava algures por aí. Para lá do horizonte... Talvez fosse por isso que brilhasse tanto. Uma forma de o guiar de volta ao coração dela...   
  
Tomara a decisão da sua vida. Que podia salva-la ou que podia perdê-la...  
  
Ano chiheisen kagayaku no wa   
  
(The reason the horizon shines)  
  
Dokoka ni kimi o kakushite iru kara  
  
(is that somewhere it's hiding you. )   
  
Takusan no hi ga natsukashii no wa   
  
(The reason I long for the many lights)  
  
Ano doreka hitotsu ni kimi ga iru kara   
  
(is that you are there in one of them.)  
  
Saa dekake you hitokire no PAN   
  
(So, I set out, with a slice of bread,)  
  
NAIFU RAMPU kaban ni tsumekonde   
  
(a knife, a lamp, stuffed in a bag.)  
  
Saíra naquela mesma noite. Quando trespassou os portões de Hogwarts olhou para o céu azul, estrelado, limpo. Olhou para trás e com um aceno de mão despediu-se de Hogwarts, para encontrar a sua vida.   
  
Lembrou-se do seu pai, a última vez que o vira tinha sido no quarto ano, quando defrontara, frente-a-frente Voldemort... O pai tinha sido capaz de dar a sua vida por ele e pela mãe, assim como ele estava disposto a dar a sua a lutar por Ginny. Sempre lhe tinham dito que era a cópia do pai, em tudo, talvez também tivesse herdado a coragem dele e um amor tão forte que dava a vida por ele.  
  
Tudo menos os olhos. Olhos verdes esmeralda. Profundos e lindos, como ela dizia. Iria encontrá-la, por mais voltas que a Terra desse. Por mais que teimasse em escondê-la, nem que a puxasse para dentro de si, Harry encontraria Ginny.  
  
O sol começou a aparecer no Horizonte, onde o céu ficou azul claro, tal como os olhos dela... Brilhantes, sempre com uma luz de esperança.   
  
Com essa última recordação, a dos olhos de Ginny e do amor que sentiu por ela, Harry gritou o feitiço que matou Voldemort e sorrindo, caiu. Caiu inerte, mas sorrindo, sobre o corpo de Ginny.  
  
- Preparado?  
  
- Sempre. – disse olhando para Ginny. Estavam de mãos dadas, vestidos de branco e asas enorme saíam das suas costas.   
  
Assim caminharam juntos para o Paraíso, onde estariam juntos para toda a eternidade.   
  
Tou-san ga nokoshita atsui omoi   
  
(Father left me his burning desire.)   
  
Kaa-san ga kureta ano manazashi   
  
(Mother gave me her eyes.)  
  
Chikyuu wa mawaru kimi o kakushite   
  
(The earth turns, hiding you).  
  
Kagayaku hitomi kirameku tomoshibi  
  
(Shining eyes, twinkling lights.)  
  
Chikyuu wa mawaru kimi o nosete  
  
(The earth turns, carrying you, )   
  
Itsuka kitto deau bokura o nosete   
  
(carrying us both who'll surely meet.)  
  
Tradução Inglês/Português   
  
The reason the horizon shines   
  
( O porquê do horizonte brilhar)   
  
is that somewhere it's hiding you.   
  
( É que em algum lugar está a esconder.te)   
  
The reason I long for the many lights   
  
(O porquê eu espero por tantas luzes)   
  
is that you are there in one of them.   
  
(É que tu estás aí, numa delas)   
  
So, I set out, with a slice of bread,   
  
(Então, preparo-me com um pouco de pão)   
  
a knife, a lamp, stuffed in a bag.   
  
( Uma faca, uma lanterna, tudo na minha mala)   
  
Father left me his burning desire.   
  
( O pai deixou-me este ardente desejo)   
  
Mother gave me her eyes.   
  
(A mãe deu-me os seus olhos)   
  
The earth turns, hiding you.   
  
(A Terra gira, escondendo-te)   
  
Shining eyes, twinkling lights.   
  
(Brilhantes olhos,como estrelas olhos... :P)   
  
The earth turns, carrying you,   
  
(A Terra gira levando-te)   
  
carrying us both who'll surely meet.   
  
( Levando-nos a quem em breve conheceremos...:S) 


End file.
